sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Veldarius I Imperior
"In this time of change and shifting leadership it is of paramount importance that we work hard to maintain stability throughout the realm. Serve your ministries well, for they are the pillars upon which this nation rests. Without our wonderful Dark Council, we simply could not function. With that in mind, make sure to redouble your efforts. It is in times like these that empires collapse into ruins. That shall not be this Imperium. We shall not crumble. We shall grow. Our bond is strong, and I am certain that together, with the grace of the Dark Divines, we can work to restore the Sith Imperium, and make the our name one that commands fear and respect throughout the Galaxy." ~ From the inaugural speech given by Veldarius during his coronation at the Imperial Ball. His Majesty, Darth Veldarius, is the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium and a Dark Lord of the Sith. He was formerly the head of the Ministry of War. Darth Veldarius is of Alderaanian decent and was born the son of the Duke of House Imperior. Styles of Address Current - His Supreme Majesty, Darth Veldarius of House Imperior, the first of his name, the Wise and Mighty, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, Duke of House Imperior, and Protector of the Realm. History His Glorious Majesty, Darth Veldarius Imperior I: This is his story Early Life Veldarius was born on the planet of Alderaan, a planet filled to the brim with different noble houses of varying political orientations. His father, Arkam, the Duke of House Imperior, and his mother, Aelissa, a lady of House Daviron, were his mentors during his childhood. Ever since Veldarius was six, he had been learning the in's and out's of politics and intrigue. From the hundreds of different noble houses on Alderaan, to the political structures of the Empire and the Republic. He could be described as a bright child, full of ideas and thought. When Veldarius was eight, his father, now Darth Arkam, introduced him to the Sith order. Veldarius was immediately intrigued by the inner-workings of the Sith political structure, as well as the Sith Code. He found it all immensely interesting and begged his father to allow him to travel to the Academy on Korriban to learn the ways of the Sith. Finally, one day, after a long tirade of begging, Arkam agreed. The Trials of the Academy At the Academy, Veldarius did exceedingly well in his studies of the Dark Side and the mastery of combat, additionally, he also excelled at the mythical aspects and studies of the Force and it's functions. Veldarius found that beating the other acolytes was nothing more than a slight bother and breezed through the trails set by his overseers with ease. Following his graduation, Veldarius was, most likely at the request of a higher-up, apprenticed to his father, Darth Arkam Imperior. Joining the Imperium Darth Arkam and the eventual Lord Veldarius worked for a good few years together, uncovering different tombs and vaults located across Imperial space and beyond. As a pair, Arkam and Veldarius brought House Imperior tumultuous amounts of wealth and glory. Veldarius spent many of his daylight hours serving his house, while taking his nights in the library, studying artifacts and historical documents. Many days however, Veldarius' father Arkam was absent. When confronted, Arkam passed it off as a business trip or the like. This went on for a few months, then, finally, Arkam revealed the truth. Arkam was part of another empire, one apart from the Sith Empire. He called it the Sith Imperium. Arkam declared that His Emperor, Darth Arestenax, had extended an invitation to his son. Veldarius hastily agreed, welcome to any change to the increasingly boring lifestyle he had been living. Arkam and Veldarius departed Alderaan, leaving Arkam's brother Vindictivus in-charge of the estate. Veldarius found that Arkam headed the Ministry of Intelligence within the Sith Imperium and deduced that Arkam's many absences could only be due to missions for the ministry. Veldarius was offered the position of Deputy Minister to the Minister of Intelligence and took it gratefully. Shortly after this promotion, Veldarius' father Arkam disappeared during a mission. Later, upon investigation of Arkam's quarters on-board his ship, the HMS Vindicator, a shred of evidence was found. The note read: My faithful friends and followers, I have gone. I have left to places unknown to follow my destiny as has been written in the stars. I concede that fate has taken it's toll on me, and my decisions are no longer made from desire, but from necessity. I must leave my home, the noble House Imperior, and my liege, in search of something which I cannot define nor draw. I know not what it is... only that I must find it. However, I know that this great and noble house cannot function in the absence of a leader. I, Darth Arkam Imperior, Duke of House Imperior, do hereby grant my lands, rights, and titles to my son, Veldarius. May he reign long and well. '' Attached to the note is a holorecording of Arkam. The note addresses Arestenax and recommends Veldarius as a candidate for a Praetorship. Following this line of intrigue, Veldarius was made Minister of State and Commerce, Duke of House Imperior, and a Darth among the Sith. '''Inside the Mind Palace' Veldarius woke suddenly, but it was not in the place he expected. He had fallen asleep in his chambers on the Harrower-Class Dreadnaight and Sith Imperium Flagship, the HMS Sovereign. It was not, however, where he woke up. He woke in a garden full of white roses and purple lilacs. As he looked up he saw the clear blue sky above him. Before him sat a large door carved into a mountain made of marble. Understanding dawned upon him. He had arrived in his Mind Palace. As he ventured forth, he felt is mind expand--hundred of thousands of thoughts racing through his head simultaneously. A normal individual would only be able to process one or two of these thoughts at once, but Veldarius was able to consider and ponder all of them. Walking through the marble halls of palace, he eventually came to a set of huge oak doors. As he pushed them open, he stepped into a large and expansive library. As Veldarius looked around, he saw his countless collections of Sith Artifacts, Jedi Holocrons, and ancient texts. This is where Veldarius stored all of his knowledge about everything. Never did he forget everything, for everything was stored here. Suddenly he lost focus and his mind palace seemed to become fuzzy. Then, he jolted awake as he realized someone was knocking on the door to his chambers. He sat up and realized that he was still in his chambers on the Sovereign. Quickly, Veldarius got dressed in his robes and went to greet the messenger. The messenger, an Ensign on the Sovereign by the name of Spire, had been tasked with delivering a message that relayed the need for Veldarius to report to the bridge immediately for a war council. Veldarius donned his ceremonial armor and departed quickly, wondering what was the matter. History of the Mind Palace The technique of storing information by creating a physical place in one's mind was originally introduced by Bahr've'ahz B'makhzor. Bahr've'ahz, a trusted associate to Minister Rubar Imperior (Veldarius' Grandfather), introduced the technique to Rubar during one of their frequent sessions in the library. Like Rubar, Bahr had an obsession for obtaining ancient knowledge, and he'd had trouble finding a way to effectively store it. This knowledge of the technique was passed down to from Rubar to Arkam, and eventually from Arkam to Veldarius. To this day, Veldarius frequents his Mind Palace with regularity.' The Adventures on Asmodeus One fateful day, the Imperium's Heroes, Veldarius among them, were called to the bridge of the Sovereign ''for a briefing. It is announced that a rebel force has overtaken the Imperium's defenses on Asmodeus and claimed them for their own. An unknown terrorist cell had captured the command center on the planet and the Imperium's brave heroes had been charged with liberating their territory from the terrorists. Upon their arrival on the surface, the assault group, led by Darth Veldarius, charged the fortifications and attempted to break through the dissident lines. After cutting a large whole through the defensive, the task force assembled outside of the command center. They proceeded to infiltrate the fortress where the lead terrorists were supposed to be hiding. Veldarius' task force managed to break through to the upper and final defenses. They proceeded to eliminate all hostile forces, encountering many terrorists as well as a group of Ex-Republic mercenaries. As they were clearing the upper floor, they encountered the enemy commander. The commander challenged Darth Andrann to a duel and was ultimately knocked out by Tyrol Marec after he suck up behind officer. With the commanding officer neutralized and in custody and the fortress secure, the task force ex-filtrated to the sovereign for a debrief. Following the debrief, Veldarius was commended for his heroics in both battle and leadership. The day had been a success. '''The Ascension' Veldarius Imperior, Supreme Commander of the combined armed forces and Minister of War for the Sith Imperium was sitting in his office aboard his flagship, the'' HMS Vengeance'', when two robed individuals approached him. The two individuals reeked of dark force energy and wore robes of dark black, with interior garments colored scarlet-red. Neither of them held lightsabers at their waists but Veldarius could sense their force sensitivity all the same. They spoke in unison, their voices low and raspy. The dark figures informed him that his Emperor and leader of the Sith Imperium, Darth Arestenax, had demanded that he report to the throne room on the capital planet of Solaria at once. Veldarius paid heed to this command and set out on a shuttle at once, heading down to the planet's surface below. The Throne Room was dark as Veldarius made his entrance, the circle of council chairs casting odd shadows around the large circular room. At the far end of the circle, upon a raised platform, sat a large throne. Upon that throne sat the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. House Imperior House Imperior is one of the greater noble houses within the Sith Imperium. Originally founded by the ancient Rubur Imperior as far back as 4152 BBY and re-established on Alderaan by Rubar Imperior in 3854 BBY, House Imperior is a very influential house within the Sith Imperium. Duke Veldarius is House Imperior's current leader. More on House Imperior can be found <<HERE>>. The Family Veldarius is the son of Arkam Imperior and has yet to marry or father any children. Spouse * No current spouse Children * No current children Siblings * Vindictus Imperior, Vacrun Imperior Parents * Duke Arkam of House Imperior, Lady Aelissa of House Daviron In The Present Currently, His Honor, Darth Veldarius Imperior I, serves as the acting Minister of the Ministry of War, as well as serves as the Supreme Commander and Grand Admiral of the Sith Imperium's armed forces. Veldarius has received many commendations and medals for his service to the Imperium which he faithfully dedicated his life to. Achievements Apprentices Trained * Eather Tenebrae - Veldarius' First Apprentice, they showed great interest in the mysteries of the force. Battles Won * The Battle of Asmodeus - Veldarius lead the change to secure Asmodeus and cleanse it from the terrorists embedded on the world. It was successful and the planet was returned and placed back into Imperium Hands. * The Battle of Ferrous Redoubt - Veldarius successfully participates in the recapture of Ferrous Redoubt, taking out the terrorist threat once and for all. * The Battle for the Ice Planet - Veldarius, accompanied by many of the Imperium's heroes, braved the depths of the Ice Planet and secured the terminal which would grant them access to the planet, Solaria. * The Battle for Solaria - Veldarius was instrumental in the Imperium's attacks on the planet Solaria, and well as the eventual securement of the planet's core. Promotions Earned * Veldarius is promoted to Deputy Minister of Intelligence upon his arrival to the Sith Imperium by Minister Arkam. * Veldarius received the duty of Minister of State and Commerce following his introduction into the Sith Imperium by Darth Arkam, the Minister of Intelligence at the time. * Veldarius receives the title of Darth of the Sith Order at about the same time he is promoted to Minister of State and Commerce. * Following promotion by Lord Emperor Arestenax, Veldarius left the paperwork of the Ministry of State behind and became Minister of War, Grand Admiral and Supreme Commander within the Imperium. * Following the death of Lord Emperor Arestenax, Veldarius ascended as Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Powers and Force Abilities Force Powers Force powers were the manifestations of a Jedi, Sith, or other Force-adept's connection with the Force, an energy field that binds everything in existence. These powers were supernatural abilities not described by scientists. The powers were usually taught by Force-using organizations, but there were examples of individual, self-improving methods of learning to use the Force. There were many kinds of Force powers, but not all were available to a single person, since some of them required a deep connection with one side of the Force and others were secret or very rare. Also, as a side note, it should be taken into account that the Force is not "magic," nor does it have specific "spells" or "powers," and they are far more interrelated than the list might suggest. Alternatively, the Force was used as a form of magic by users such as the Nightsisters, Mind-witches, and users of Sith magic and Sith alchemy. Veldarius' Force Abilities Veldarius is a master of the Dark Side of the force, able to perform all but the most complicated Sith rituals and force attacks. Specifically, Darth Veldarius is exceptional at the following forms of attack: * Force Lightning and Chain Lightning * Saber Throw * Force Choke * Force Rage * Force Drain Special Powers Imbued Saber Strike * Veldarius imbues his blade with force lightning, unleashing a extremely powerful single strike where both the damage from the blade and the force lightning is discharged on the target. His attack is increased and the enemy's defense is decreased. Battle Meditation * Veldarius enters a meditative state, focusing on bolstering the combat abilities of those around him. He is vulnerable in this state, but increases his allies' attack and defense ratings. Category:Sith Imperium Category:Dark Force User Category:Darth Category:The Sith Empire Category:Star Wars Category:Force User Category:Imperior